


Juliet Oscar Echo

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-15-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Juliet Oscar Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-15-09

"You live here?" Ray eyes the place dubiously, his nose wrinkled in distaste. "What the fuck is that smell?"

Brad slouched down onto the sofa and sprawled there, giving Ray a wry smile. "Fish and chips."

"That's not food, man. That's fucking death. That smells like deep fried fucking Haji. Only worse."

"Good to see you too, Ray."

"Hey, I didn't have to fucking stop here and see you, man. I did this out of the kindness of my own heart. I knew you were lonely without your Ray Ray, and so I took pity on you." Ray comes over and drops onto the couch next to Brad, patting his leg. "Don't cry, Brad. It's all right now."

"Don't fucking touch me, Person."

"Aw. Is it that time of the month, Brad?" Ray leans forward and grabs a magazine off the coffee table. "Dude, you jack off in here?"

"Ray, all there is of this place is here." Brad reaches out and rubs the back of Ray's neck, feeling the short hairs bristle against his fingers. Ray turns his head slightly, not enough to disengage Brad's touch and raises his eyebrow.

"See? I knew you were glad to see me."

"No one is ever glad to see you, Ray." His hand tightens on the back of Ray's neck and he tugs him in, mouth opening against Ray's. Ray parts his lips for Brad's tongue, settling against him for a moment before sliding down to his knees between Brad's spread legs.

Ray rubs a hand over Brad's cock before undoing his fly. "Liar. Someone's glad to see his Ray Ray." He leans in and breathes as he parts the fabric of Brad's uniform pants. "Aren't you, little guy?"

"Little?" Brad smirks.

"Relatively speaking." Ray wraps his hand around Brad's dick, stroking it slowly. "Don't suppose you've got a pair of tweezers or something?" His thumb slides over the head and he watches as Brad's eyes threaten to close. "Suppose I could just slide it between my buck-ass teeth, huh?"

"Unless you're missing a few since last time, you don't have a gap big enough." Brad fists his hands against his thighs as Ray leans closer, his tongue flicking across the slick head. "Fuck, Person."

"Maybe later in the weekend, Brad. Give me a little time to say hello and loosen up that tight ass of yours." Ray takes the head of Brad's cock in his mouth and sucks at it, tongue sliding along the ridge. Brad groans, hips rolling upward, the sound strangled as Ray pulls off. 

"F-fuck you, Ray, if you think your ass isn't the one that's going to be getting fucked. Spread you like a whore, Person, and push my dick into your tight ass. Make you beg like a fucking pussy."

Ray laughs and takes Brad deep, sucking him hard and tight. Brad shudders, his hands raking roughly through Ray's short hair, rubbing his scalp. Brad holds him loosely and Ray takes him deeper. They don't make noise, too conditioned for quiet jacks in the night in the middle of a war zone surrounded by hundreds of other men. Brad turns it all in on himself, nails digging into his palms and biting his lower lip until he can't hold back, groaning softly as he comes.

Ray sucks him down, his nails raking up and down Brad's thighs until Brad pushes him away and he sprawls on the floor at his feet. "Your dicksmack tastes like this fucking hovel smells."

"Fish and chips, man." Brad smiles. "You want a beer?"


End file.
